


【勋白】受伤后遗症

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [6]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: 啵🐯受伤事件的脑补文Bug有.勿上升（孩子们都给我好好爱惜身体TT）
Series: 单篇合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 11





	【勋白】受伤后遗症

“痛痛痛...差点儿疼死我了...”

在call me baby的舞台途中跌了一交，边伯贤当下也没什么特别的感觉只觉得有些痛，撑起来跳完了剩下的部分，一下台才发现根本连路都走不稳了，手忙脚乱的被送进医院ㄧ检查，得，脚扭了，肿得厉害跟颗馒头似的

边伯贤按着腰哀嚎，一面哀怨地想着果真是不年轻了，以前刚出道的时候天天练习那叫一个狂翻猛摔顶多也只是皮肉伤，现在脚一拐、竟连带着整个腰啊背的都不爽快了

“那哥怎么不疼死啊？”

冷眼瞪着哥哥脚被夹板固定、腰贴膏药布躺在病床上的可怜模样，吴世勋咬着牙从齿缝迸出几个字，手里的苹果被他削得好几块皮都连着大片果肉一起落进垃圾桶，几乎是最后只剩籽的命运了

边伯贤瞟了眼浑身散发黑气的爱人，委屈地吸了下鼻子

“死了...就看不到你了，这样更疼...”

闻言，吴世勋削着皮的手顿了下，边伯贤低垂着眼故作低落脑中却想像着对方皱眉叹气的侧脸，心里美滋滋的等着爱人过来哄自己

结果只等到一块飞到他脸上的畸形苹果块

“呀！吴世勋你就这么对待病人的？”

边伯贤用手背抹掉脸上的果汁，一面气急败坏的朝吴世勋大吼

“不是你要我削的吗！爱吃不吃！”

“吴世勋！！”

“怎样！！！”

“呀呀，你们别这么大声，会吵到隔...”

金珉锡去买牛奶回来便听见两人传遍整个楼层的声音，无奈的推门提醒了句，正吵得不可开交的两人忽然被打断，就像两只奶猫打架被打断猛地对来人炸毛

“珉锡哥你别管！”

“珉锡哥你出去啦！”

“...”

被两人这么齐的一吼，金珉锡整个人蒙了

吼人的俩崽子也瞬间回过神，这不，悔得肠子都青了

“呃不珉锡哥，我们不是这个意思...”

“珉锡哥你别介啊，我这不受伤痛着吗所以脾气躁了点...”

“哎咦珉锡哥你别哭啊，世勋错了...”

“珉...珉锡哥！”

“珉锡哥呀！”

两人极力反省讨好的话语也阻止不了金珉锡一双大眼闪亮亮的泛着水光、咬着唇放下牛奶关门跑走

“啊——西！完了，钟大哥要杀人了...”

吴世勋跌坐在小折叠椅上哭丧着脸，虽然金珉锡不是会去告状的人，但看到自家心爱哥哥委屈的小样儿他们的钟大哥大概也不会让他们见到明天的太阳了...

“估摸着今晚的月亮也见不到了。”

边伯贤读心似的接了吴世勋的心里话

“...哥可真懂。”

“...彼此彼此。”

两人互看了一眼陷入沉默，最后是吴世勋叹了口气上前环住了边伯贤，边伯贤哼了声一副不搭理人的倔样儿，却又忍不住伸手回抱对方，在结实的腹部上蹭了蹭

“伯贤哥，既然都要死了有些话我一定得先和你说说...”

边伯贤翻了个白眼，“少废话，捡要紧的讲。”

“请你多爱自己一点。”

吴世勋轻抚靠在自己身上的橘色脑袋，视线落在对方包扎起来的的右腿，“...受伤了干嘛还逞强？把自己弄成这样开心吗？”

“哎，要是临时撤下舞台粉丝会担心的，再说，少了我的舞台你们能行吗——”

“那我的担心呢！哥有想过吗？”

边伯贤被吴世勋恶狠狠的语气吓了一跳，抬头望着爱人，对方眼里毫不掩饰的动摇让他顿时怔住了

“如果哥这次伤得更重、摔断骨头还是什么的怎么办！如果哥以后不能再跳舞了怎么办？不能走路了怎么办？伯贤哥你有没有、有没有想过...”

“...以后...你不能突然从背后抱住我...怎么办...”

如果边伯贤以后再也不能正常走路，吴世勋光用想的都怕得发抖

舞台上的那一摔从倒地到起身不过数秒，但只有和边伯贤离着几步距离的吴世勋才能看到对方脸上和脖子瞬间冒出的薄汗，走位擦身而过时听见因为痛楚发出的细微嘶声

吴世勋当时是满脑子都是把人跩下台的念头，碍着台下满满的粉丝和摄像头只能死死摁住，他好想拉着边伯贤去冰敷、去休息或去医院，总之不要再跳了，拜托...

强撑着跳完整首曲子，边伯贤几乎是音乐刚一停就痛得跌坐在地上起不来身，却还为了台下的粉丝硬是扯出一个比哭还难看的笑，吴世勋看着简直比那受伤的人还要疼一百倍

太疼了，为什么你还能笑出来？

结束演出赶去医院的路上，吴世勋一句话也没说，也不敢问，甚至都用跑的到病房门口了手还抖得拉不开门

“再自私一点...心疼心疼自己，好不好？”

“我胆子小...拜托，哥...别再吓我了...”

出道初舞台那天他怕得发抖，是边伯贤抓住自己的手在耳边吼了句“别怕！”，他才被吓出了一身的勇气，才能向着舞台踏出第一步

从出道默默无名到走上国际舞台，有人退出有人暂时分开，一路上跌跌撞撞走来，吴世勋早已习惯了边伯贤在前头带着自己往前跑，即便现在自己长得比哥哥高得多也更健壮，对舞台也不再害怕，那天那个紧紧握住自己手的哥哥的背影吴世勋一刻也不曾忘记

喜欢这个人毫无形象的大笑，喜欢他从背后偷偷摸摸小跑过来抱住自己，喜欢他暧昧地凑在自己耳边只为说些无关紧要的悄悄话

喜欢，真的好喜欢这个人

“哎...你哭什么，受伤的又不是你...”边伯贤念叨一面轻拍对方的背

吴世勋说的、甚至没说出口的边伯贤全都清楚明白，只是他这个人别扭，平时口无遮拦什么都敢说却唯独很少讲出真心话，觉得不好意思。所以受伤了也不喊疼，总是不想让身边的人担心也怕丢脸，不承想却让吴世勋替他承受了这么多担惊受怕

“好了、好了，我这不是没事吗？”

将哭得有些抽搐的吴世勋拉低与自己平视，边伯贤吻了下对方的鬓角，下巴靠在对方肩上低声安抚

很久没看见这个小团霸哭成这样了，边伯贤看着着实心疼

“不哭了，世勋啊不哭了，再哭明天该不好受了，嗯？”

“...”

吴世勋微抬头用红肿的双眼望着边伯贤，用力吸了下鼻子，用哭得有些沙哑的奶声开口，“...那哥亲亲我。”

“好——”边伯贤吻了下他的唇

“抱抱我。”

“好——”又伸手环住脖子搂着他

“让我摸摸。”

“好...嗯？”

还没反应过来对方什么意思，吴世勋已经欺身压上吻住了边伯贤微张的小嘴吸吮，骨感分明的手指向下伸去隔着病患服轻轻揉捏敏感的地方

“呀...呀！吴世勋！你干什么呢给我好好说话唔——”

“我好想哥嘛...”

堵住那张骂骂咧咧的嘴，吴世勋整个人赖在病床上向哥哥撒着娇，底下的手却不安份的伸进了衣服直接握住半软的性器上下撸动

“哥没穿内裤，是也想我的意思吗？好色喔...”

“变、态呜！这里是病房....！哈...”

“哥不想我吗？”

垂眼望着吴世勋仍红着的双眼，边伯贤抿唇不语

因为准备五巡再加上自己额外的行程，忙得不可开交的两人经常错过，不是其中一人有行程就是另一人早已累得在床上呼呼大睡，别说两人世界，根本连一起吃饭的时间都没有

说不想这个小恋人，边伯贤自己都不相信

“伯贤哥...”

边伯贤一咬牙，撇过头不看他，“...不准进去。”

吴世勋高兴得连连点头，在哥哥唇上亲了亲又继续手上的动作，久违的刺激让边伯贤舒爽的呻吟出声

“嗯...慢、一点啦...”边伯贤因耐不住快感蹭着双腿，软软的抱怨着

吴世勋撸动已经湿滑不已的柱身，另一手探进宽大的领口揉弄挺立的乳尖

“嗯啊！”

边伯贤浑身抽搐了一下，忽地眉间微皱，似乎是牵动到了受伤的腿，吓得吴世勋赶紧停下手上的动作

“哥没事吧？哪里痛？腿还好吗？”

“你...”虽然腿的确有些痛，但比起快感乍然被打断根本不算什么，情欲上头的边伯贤不耐烦地抓过吴世勋的领子在他唇上咬了一口，“你再不继续...就真的有事了...”

“啊、喔！”

吴世勋听话的继续手上的动作，随着摩擦速度加快，边伯贤很快便受不了哼哼唧唧的射在吴世勋手里

“哈啊...哈、哈啊...哈...”

发泄后的边伯贤累得不行，也无力去管吴世勋还没解放，幸好吴世勋似乎没有这个意思，乖巧的抽了纸巾擦拭哥哥身上沾了白浊的地方，又拿来了热毛巾大概擦下身体，替他盖好棉被

“睡吧，伯贤哥。”

“嗯...世勋...”困意袭来的边伯贤恍惚着哼叫爱人的名字，眯着眼伸手拉住他的衣角

“嗯？”

吴世勋回握住他的手，噙着笑意凑近问道，“什么事？”

“苹果...别削了...想吃草莓...”

“...”

瞪着那说完便睡着的人，吴世勋一时有些无语

现在这氛围，这哥不对他说句喜欢然后吻他就罢了，敢情还挑剔自己带来探病的水果？也不知上辈子做了什么缺德事才会喜欢上这种人。吴世勋真是气不打一处来

唉，大概真是欠他的

即便恨得牙痒痒，吴世勋也只是用力吻了下人粉嫩的唇，拾落拾落东西悄声走出病房打电话让经纪人哥哥来接自己

“对对，现在过来...喔对了哥，帮我订箱草莓，要能快点送来的。”

end


End file.
